Roxanne
Roxanne '(ロクサーン , ''Rokusaan '')is a promising mage from Pangaea's Elementia village, a village whose residents are practitioners of Elemental Magic. After her dear friend Diana cursed the village via the power of the Dark Elemental stone, she along with her friends Ember ,Oceania , Hawk and Rocky must travel in order to find the other Elemental Stones or better known as Sanctus Stones, in order to lift the curse that befell the village. Appearance Roxanne is an attractive girl at her seventies that wears a jet black long sleeved dress which has a huge white cross that begins from her neck and ends to the end of the dress while its right and left parts are covering her breast section while finally, she has black high kneel boots. She is really attractive and has a slender and voluptuous body with blue eyes and long white hair that practically reach her feet. Personality All those who know Roxanne have to tell about a really kind and cheerful girl that can easily bond with others. She is quite peaceful, always trying to avoid fights or quarrels if it's possible and always tries to end such things when they occur. She is absolutely loyal to her friends whom she considers the siblings she never had and will do absolutely anything in her power to protect and help them when problems arise, something she is sure that they would do for her. Even though her friend Diana changed for the worst and became her archnemesis, Roxanne always possesses a sliver of unwillingness fighting her, believing still that the friend with whom she grew up isn't gone for good. While she is quite peaceful, she likes fights when they are about sparring and having fun, believing that such fights can bring people closer while also challenging their limits.On the other hand, fights to the death are something she cannot possible allow herself into engaging due to her philosophy that human life is a precious gift that must be protected and be enjoyed with others, but when she has to fight, her friends noted that "from a gentle ray of hope she turns into a blinding sun of pain", becoming serious and cold. Powers and Abilities '''Great Magic Power: '''One thing that characterises Roxanne is her amount of magic power which is considered great for her age, with many considering her able to be categorised as S class mage if she spends a year of training. Her magic aura is light blue when exerted. '''Enchanted Reflexes: ' '''Enhanced Speed: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Roxanne began using a sword ever since she was a kid along her friend Diana with whom she was sparing all the time, ending up becoming greatly skilled in swordsmanship. '''Genius Intellect: '''Despite never going outside the valley surrounding the village, Roxanne has a lot of knowledge about many things, be it historical or magical in nature etc.She is also is very clever and combining her intelligence and calmness with the knowledge she has on various types of magic she has read of, can help her turn a fight around or have her somewhat keep up. Light Magic 'Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō):' This magic allows for the caster the ability to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. It allows Roxanne to produce, control and manipulate light at her will. Light can also be emitted from her body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense that in her takes the form of a light barrier.Roxanne has been described by the Elder as a prodigy in Light Magic, having unlocked early abilities such as using light to cause holographic illusions while in combat to fool enemies and shaping her light magic energy into various constructs. *'Luminous Slash: 'Roxanne's most used spell which she uses via her sword. Roxanne gathers magic energy and focuses it on her sword and later firing it as a crescent light beam with slashing properties. *'Luminous Barrier: 'Roxanne's only defensive spell. She channels magic energy in her sword which she drives into the ground to form a barrier of light that offers protection from attacks. *'Light Blast: 'An unnamed spell with which Roxanne fires a beam of light from her hand. *'Luminous Shower: 'A spell in which Roxanne fires off continuously spheres of light that follow the enemy and explode. *'Luminous Trick: '''A more advanced Light spell which Roxanne uses to throw off her enemies. By manipulating the surrounding light, Roxanne can create optic illusions in order to gain advantage over her opponents, with said illusions mostly having her staying in a place and be struck by the enemy only for them to realize it was a hologram like clone and she herself is ready to strike. However, this spell is useless on mages that are good on sensing magic energy or don't rely solely on their sense of sight. Light-Make Light-Make (光の造形魔法ライト・メーク, Raito Meiku lit. Light Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and a subspecies of Light Magic of the Molding Magic brand; as the name may or may not suggest, Light-Make involves the creation of objects involving the element known as light, which is a type of energy that's a form of electromagnetic radiation within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, visible to the naked eye. Like most other forms of Molding Magic, Light-Make is something of an oddball amongst the various other forms of Elemental Magic and their subspecies, as while more often than not, Light-Make lacks sheer power, it more than makes up for it in the incredible amount of options at hand which can be brought out by the caster's imagination – indeed, while it is underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as the infamous Slayer Magic, including Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. Thanks to both her Light Magic knowledge and talent along with her acquired knowledge of the restricted Holy God Slayer Magic she got, Roxanne became able to use this magic too great extent almost instictively, being praised by expert mages and elemental magic users. '''Spells *'Light-Make: Sword:' Roxanne begins by gathering magic power and photons in her hand and controlling the form, ending up creating a sword. She mainly uses it to create two swords in her hands that due to the compressed state of the light are incredibly hot, slashing through most things. Finally, she can imbue positive feelings into it to increase its power against anything evil. *'Light-Make: Fist:' A long ranged spell where Roxanne gathers magic power and photons in her fist, ending up creating a huge first of light that she can launch with a punch motion, with it being fired at great speed and dealing both physical and exploding damage, with the addition of positive feelings increasing damage against anything evil. *'Light-Make: Lance:' Roxanne puts her fist over her palm and unleashes numerous lances made of light with great piercing power. *'Light-Make: Knight Armor:' Roxanne gathers magic power and photons and distributes it around her body, creating a knight armor made of light. This spell increases both her offense and defense which she can further increase against evil forces by utilizing positive feelings in the armor's creation. *'Light-Make: Chains:' Roxanne gathers magic power in her hand and generates chains of light with which she restrains her enemies and if she utilizes positive feelings, then it becomes extremely difficult for evil individuals or evil beings to free themselves. *'Light-Make: Sun Lion:' Roxanne gathers magic power in her hands and projects them towards a direction, creating a big lion made of light that scratches or bites her opponents, with its attacks leaving traces of light. She can also use it as a mount. Holy God Slayer Magic Holy God Slayer Magic (聖なる滅神魔法, Seinaru Metsuji no Mahō) is a Caster Magic , Lost Magic , and a God Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of holiness in the form of a dark blue light, allowing Roxanne to manipulate, create and consume light. This form of magic gives her the power to utilize the light of the heavens themselves for various purposes, a light that far surpasses its Dragon Slayer counterpart, something that has been proven numerous times through history. As it was said, Holy God Slayer Magic is a magic that allows Roxanne to utilize a dark blue light of divine origins for various purposes. This light even at its most normal state is considered very bright and those looking at it feel it being warm and kind, a proof of its holy nature and when actually utilized, it travels at practically unavoidable speeds while also being able to inflict severe burns that when inflicted on evil entities are almost non healable while Roxanne as a user can also become light to avoid attacks or encase herself in an aura of gold light that increases speed, strength and attack speed. As user of this magic, Roxanne can eat natural light and the light of other slayer magics while their users not only are unable to consume it, but they also damage themselves in their attempt. Finally, holy god slayers can also consume all forms of white magic. Due to the magic being the supreme form of holy magic that can be used by humans, it is extremely effective against all manners of beings of darkness while evil hearted individuals cannot even gaze it at it, also, this godly light naturally attracts stray photons to become stronger so spells of this magic that have extended duration can become gradually stronger. Knowledge of this magic has been bestowed to humans by Aether and is contained in special scriptures which were translated at some point in time as Roxanne herself experienced by a book that held a translated scripture that bestowed her with both the magic energy and the knowledge of basic spells. Spells *'Holy God's Bellow' ( 聖なる神の怒号, Seinarujin no Dogō): Roxanne begins by taking a deep breath which gathers ambient eternano and photons while also gathering magic energy in her mouth. Once ready, she unleashes a laser beam of dark blue light that travels at immense speed and can inflict both concussive force and burning effect, as it happened when Roxanne first used it against Ember, with the latter commenting on its power and heat. *'Holy God's Shiny Fist' (聖なる神の光沢の拳, Seinarujin no Kōtaku no Ken): Roxanne begins by gathering magic power in her fist which also attracts ambient eternano, ending up encasing it in an aura of dark blue holy light. This spell not only increases Roxanne's physical attack and causes a small explosion of light upon impact, but also increases her attacking speed a little. *'Holy God's Vassals' (聖なる神の家臣, Seinarujin no Kashin): An all purpose spell with which Roxanne begins by gathering magic power in her hand in the form of dark blue light and chants "Holy Light that guides, Holy Light that protects, accompany me ahead in evil's lair" and by saying the spell's name, numerous small bird like beings are created, with each being small enough to fit in one's palm and they can be used for things such as scouting passages ahead, explode on impact for miniscule damage or fire thin beams of light. They can counterattack even without Roxanne herself realizing that she is attacked, but they are really weak, being able to be extinguished by even the weakest magic energy. *'Holy God's Aegis' (聖なる神のイージス,Seinarujin no ījisu): Roxanne begins by extending her hand and gathering magic energy along with stray eternano and photons and controlling its form, ending up creating a frontal shield of dark blue light that can protect her from attacks. While it has incredible defensive power, attacks with enough physical and magical force are able to shatter it. *'Holy God's Durandal' (聖なる神のデュランダル, Seinarujin no De~Yurandaru): Roxanne begins by gathering magic energy in her arm along with stray eternano and photons and controlling their form, ending up creating a sword made of dark blue light that surrounds the hand. This sword can easily cut through most materials due to its composition while also leaving burning trails from whatever it cuts. Roxanne has shown that she can freely adjust its size to be dagger size or three times bigger than its normal size. *'Holy God's Apollo' (聖なる神のアポロ, Seinarujin no Aporo): Roxanne begins by clapping her hands and gathering magic energy between them and once they part, a bow of holy light is created and by pulling the string back, an arrow is created that once fired, it travels at practically unavoidable speed while also being able pierce through anything and causing an explosion, with those hit feelling a great burning sensation. Alternatively, she can make the arrow split into numerous smaller ones that home into the target(s) , pierce and then explode. *'Holy God's Truth Eye' (聖なる神の真実の目, Seinarujin no Shinjitsu no Me): A supportive spell where Roxanne gathers magic energy in her eyes and unleashing a wave of magic energy that is umbued to the stray photons, synchronizing them with the magic energy imbued eyes. This process gives her the ability to have great vision even in the dark as long as even the faintest light exists but more importantly, illusions that affect the eyes won't longer work due to Roxanne's eyes being one with the surrounding light. *'Holy God's Heavenly Wings' (聖なる神の天翼,Seinarujin no Ten Tsubasa):A spell with which Roxanne manipulates her energy to create angel wings made of dark blue light. ' Holy God's Shiny Flapping '(聖なる神の光沢の羽ばたき, Seinarujin no Kōtaku no Habataki): Roxanne begins by flapping her wings and releasing numerous feathers that can explode on contact with anything. She can delay their explosion while the feathers will become stronger by attracting and absorbing the surrounding eternano and photons. Requip [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Requip Requip] (換装, Kansō):''' Roxanne uses the this magic on a very basic level to store her sword in a separate pocket dimension and bring it forth at will. Sword Magic '''Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Magic involving the usage of swords and is considered one of the most widespread magics because of its simplicity and versatility. Description Sword Magic is easily one of the most common Holder Magics across Ishgar, giving the users the ability to apply magical properties to swords. It is quite versatile in its own right, with a number of applications. Most commonly, users are shown to possess the ability to telekinetically manipulate their swords, imbue elements into their blade or use magic power to form incredible combinations of strikes to combat their foes. The fundamental invocation of Sword Magic requires the caster to exert their magic power into or around the sword, this gives them the ability to inflict such changes as telekinetic movement, change in size, elemental imbuement and general energy-based amplification. Sword Magic is an immensely vast magic, with numerous possibilities mages are capable of exploring. Much like most magic, the limits to Sword Magic are only bound by their imagination and their usage of the weapon itself. Spells * Sword Beam (, Sōdo Bīmu; lit. "Magical Power Sword Wave"): Sword Beam is one of the most basic and highly used spells of Sword Magic. The user channels their magic power into their blade, condensing and empowering it until a chosen moment in which, with the swing of their blade, they unleash a torrent or beam of energy towards their foe. This beam travels at high speeds, with a homing quality to track down their target, inflicting great damage to them in accordance with the power imbued in the blade. Sword Beam is one of the easiest spells to learn and can be cast with varying levels of magic power for varying levels of damage and effect, making it an effective addition to any mage's arsenal. * Spellblade (, Superuburēdo; lit. "Magic Infusion Sword"): Spellblade is one of the most recognizable applications of Sword Magic, giving the caster the ability to fuse their magic power into the blade, enhancing it's cutting power and with enough practice, additionally imbuing it with an elemental effect. To use Spellblade, the user must channel their magic power into the blade, coating it with a layer of magical energy, whose color corresponds to their aura. This drastically increases the cutting power of their blade, making it easier to take on their foes. As previously stated, this is the base ability of Spellblade, and gifted users are also capable of transforming the energy around their blade into an element. This leads to great effects such as flame swords, lightning blades, and more. By imbuing their sword with an element, the caster is additionally capable of casting some elemental spells through the blade for extended versatility. Roxann, after some training, became able to use it at the advanced level. * Draconic Penetration '( ドレーチョニク ペネトラティオン, doreechoniku penetoration): A spell which is used mainly for penetration attacks. Roxanne holds her sword as preparing to lunge at the enemy and gather magic energy in the tip of the sword. Then, Roxanne lunges at the enemy with a stance meant for piercing and a draconic aura surrounds her which is the form hermagic power takes. Upon colliding with or piercing the enemy , she either carries the enemy due to the momentum or lets the draconic shaped magic energy to push away the enemy. Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 ''Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic and type of Spatial Magic utilized by Constantine that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. A Magic in which Constantine summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. After getting her keys, it became her second most used magic in battle after her Light Magic 'Spells ' *'''Force Gate Closure (強制閉門, Kyōsē Hēmon) *'Recompense Summoning' (代償召喚術, Daishō Shōkanjutsu) *'Star Dress' (星霊衣スタードレス Sutā Doresu): A Celestial Spirit Magic spell in which Roxanne incorporates the power and Magic of the Celestial Spirit she summons into their body, which manifests itself in the form of a dress and a tattoo of the Spirit's zodiac sign on her body *'Star Dress: Pegasus: '''A spell when she uses her spirit Pegasus. She has an attire which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. Roxanne displays incredible speed while in it and use of Light Magic *'Enif: 'Roxanne gathers light magic energy in her hands and unleashes a torrent of piercing and explosive light feathers. Equipment '''Shinebringer:'Roxanne uses a sword with a blue hilt and usually channels her Light Magic into it to empower her strikes. Many of the spells she uses are channeled through the sword for better control and performance. '''Light Stone: '''After the ceremony, Roxanne got the Light Stone which chose her as its master ever since she was a kid. It's a pure white lacrima orb that can double the power of its element, in this case being Light. Also,it allows the user to bend and control the Light Magic of enemies or even absorb it as long as the magic is equal or bellow to that of the user. Finally, it and the Dark Stone can control the other four stones, but if they have a user, then said user must be defeated in order for the stone to be brought under control. Trivia * While the author was thinking to have a male main character that would be as the author imagines himself in the Fairy Tail universe, he thought it would be somewhat cliche and therefore decided to make a female main character that would be based on a good friend of his. * Roxanne means dawn or bright and radiant one, something that befits her personality and magic and is an aristocratic name, things the author purposely wanted the main character to have . * Roxanne's family had to leave her at the Elementia village in order to protect her according to the Elder. * Roxanne despite her looks loves food greatly but can easily restrain herself. She also possesses a good metabolism. Category:DeathGr Category:Light Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:God Slayer Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Light-Make User